


Boyfriend?  Significant Other?  Gentleman Caller?

by katieelizabeth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: 2014 Xmas Last Christmas, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieelizabeth/pseuds/katieelizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara doesn't know what to call The Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend?  Significant Other?  Gentleman Caller?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea that I came up with.  
> No characters are mine, both belong to the BBC and Steven Moffat.  
> I hope you like it, please read and leave kudos and comment, if you feel like it x x

“Clara, you have got to stop introducing me as your boyfriend!”

She sighed, following him into the TARDIS and watching as he stomped around the centre console, his big boots making clumpy noises on the metal floor.  “I don’t know what else to call you."

“Not boyfriend!” he grumped, carrying on his angry clumping down the steps.

“Well, what do you think I should call you then?” she asked, leaning against the railings and peering down to see if she could see him.

He reappeared briefly, his impressive eyebrows furrowed.  “Not boyfriend.” he said after a few long seconds.

Clara tutted.  “Not helpful.” she paused and cocked her head to one side.  “What about companion?”

He scowled up at her.

“No?” she grinned, giggling at the look on his face.  “Fine, partner?”

“No.”

Humming, she joined him under the console, watching as his rifled through the draws of his desk.  “Significant other?”

He shook his head, not even looking up.

“Alright then, man friend?”

The Doctor coughed and looked round at her.  “Man friend?!”

“Ok, maybe not.  What about gentlemen caller?”

“What is this?  The twentieth Century?”

“Suitor?”

“Or the fifteenth?”

She rolled her eyes.  “Sweetheart?  Lover?”

“Clara, be serious!”

“I am being serious, Doctor!  Better half?”

The Doctor laughed.  “Well, that’s certainly true.”

“Oi!” she snapped, glaring at him.

He grinned at her widely and finally stopped what he was doing, turning to face her.  “I was kidding.  Anyway, why does this bother you?”

“You brought it up, Doctor, not me.” she stopped, chewing on her lip.  “How do you feel about fuck buddy?”

“Language, Clara!” he spluttered, looking scandalised.

She shot him a wicked smile.  “You don’t mind my language when we’re in the bedroom.”

“Yes well…” he muttered, avoiding her eyes.  “…that’s completely different.”

Arching and eyebrow, she moved closer.  “Ok, not _fuck_ buddy…” she conceded, emphasizing the word purely for the look on his face and the blush that had appeared on his face.  “…how about husband?”

He blinked rapidly, staring at her.  He was so still, it almost looked like he wasn’t breathing.

“Doctor?” Clara wondered, as she stepped forward, whether Time Lords could go into shock or perhaps it was some kind of coma.  “Doctor?”

“What?” he muttered finally, taking a deep breath.

“I said, how about husband?”

He looked at her blankly.  “Husband?”

“Yes…” she said exasperatedly.  “…you know, husband and wife.  Mr and Mrs.” she stopped short and frowned.  “That’s a point, what would I be if we got married?  Mrs Doctor?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” he grumbled, recovering from his slight lapse.

Clara smiled.  “Well, I don’t know your surname, do I?  Ooh, you could take my surname…Doctor and Mrs Oswald?”

“I hardly think a change of name would be necessary.  Even if we were married on Earth, people still keep their own names.” he muttered gruffly.

She raised her eyebrows in surprised, surveying him closely.  “Are you being serious, Doctor?”

“Are you?” he fired back immediately, looking her square in the face.  The doubt was visible in his eyes.

It hurt to think that he was still so unsure about her, that he still believed it was only a matter of time until she changed her mind.  Well, she wasn’t having that.  She closed the short distance between them, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers automatically tangling themselves in his hair.  Oh how she loved his hair, her favourite when it was sticking up all over the place after sex, all thanks to her fingers.  “Of course I’m being serious, Doctor…” she murmured, pushing herself up on her tiptoes and leaning closer, tilting her head so their lips were only a whisper apart.  “…I can think of nothing better than calling you my husband.” 

He kissed her languidly, his hands gripped her waist before he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.  “And I, can think of nothing better than calling you my wife.”

“Did you just propose to me?”

He scoffed.  “I thought you were the one proposing to me!”

“Well, it must be a Leap Year somewhere in the universe, don’t you think?”

“Oh, I expect so.”

Clara beamed at him, moving her fingers out of his hair to cup the back of his neck.  “So Doctor, will you marry me?”

He sniffed.  “Well, it’d be rude to say no.”

“Mm, it would.”

“So I suppose, I’d better say yes.”

Her heart leapt but she frowned at him.  “You suppose?”

“Humans…” he admonished.  “…you take everything so literally.”

“Well, I gonna need more than ‘I suppose’.”

The Doctor harrumphed.  “You missed the part where I said yes.”

“You did, didn’t you?”

He smiled.  “Yes, I did.”

Clara kissed him hard, pressing herself against him. 

He drew her even closer, making a quiet contented noise which turned into a grunt as she tugged on his hair.  Abruptly he pulled away, his grey eyes burning into her.  “Now, what were we saying about your language in the bedroom?”


End file.
